


What I Like

by DestinyIslandWanderer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Facials, Gangbang, Kinky, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Prompto Argentum, Oral Sex, POV Noctis Lucis Caelum, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer
Summary: Prompto asks for his three favorite alphas to wreck him while he’s in heat.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 9
Kudos: 146





	What I Like

**Author's Note:**

> This is just filthy y’all 🙈 I wrote the smutty parts yesterday during the impeachment hearing and the aftercare today. Stress always makes me write the dirtiest smut, I swear. ANYWAY, hope you enjoy.

Prompto had asked them to fulfill a very specific fantasy, and Noctis wasn’t sure what to expect. Most of the high-bred omegas who the prince encountered on a daily basis were on suppressants, so he’d never been exposed to an omega in heat, let alone accompanied by his advisor and his shield.

It was a little awkward considering the three of them usually knotted Prompto separately, in private. They hadn’t planned to let their lives revolve around the same omega, who technically didn’t belong to any of them, but Prompto was so insatiable and sweet, none of them could resist, and that’s how Prompto got three high-bred alphas at his beck and call (or maybe he was at theirs, it was hard to tell anymore). 

Noctis guessed he could consider tonight just their joint way of returning the favor.

They all got his text while finishing up dinner at the little cafe below Noctis’s apartment complex.

_Come_

They were silent as they ascended to Noctis’s floor. Noctis imagined they were all feeling the same way, anxious but excited, happy to have Prompto pliant and at their mercy, but nervous to be with him intimately in front of each other.

The elevator doors opened, and Prompto’s scent was unmistakable, even though Noctis’s apartment was at the end of the hall. 

“Holy shit,” Gladio mumbled. “Must be really far gone.”

It only got more intoxicating the closer they became, and Noctis struggled with the simple task of unlocking the door, his mind clouded by the promise of sex. When he stepped inside, the smell was so thick, Noctis could hardly breathe, let alone move. Thankfully, Gladio took the lead, walking down the entry hall and into the living room, where he let out an exclamation that sounded more like a prayer: _astrals._

It wasn’t hard to see why once Noctis and Ignis made their way inside. Prompto was fully nude, in a nest made of all their clothes on the couch. He was already pulling at Gladio’s belt buckle, yanking down his underwear just enough to free Gladio’s massive cock and suck it down his tongue. Prompto’s own erection stayed abandoned between his legs as he used his hands to grasp Gladio’s thighs.

“ _Yes,_ ” Gladio moaned, sinking his fingers into Prompto’s hair. “ _Fuck, such a good omega. Didn’t even need to ask you to suck my cock. You know just what I like, baby.”_

Prompto’s moan was stifled by the fullness of Gladio filling his mouth, and Noctis swore he could feel the vibrations of Prompto’s throat on his own cock.

“You gonna get in on this or what?” Gladio asked, glancing back at Noctis and Ignis who were staring dumbfounded at the spectacle. Prompto rewarded him for the question by shoving Gladio’s dick so far down his throat, he gagged on it and sputtered. 

“You don’t have to hurt yourself, baby,” Gladio said gently. “You’re such a good little omega, so good at sucking cock.”

Prompto seemed pleased with the praise as he closed his lips around Gladio once more. Noctis watched in awe. He’d _never_ spoken to Prompto like that. He always assumed Prompto was too innocent for that kind of dirty talk, but watching Gladio speak like that, and seeing how Prompto responded, with obedience and eagerness, made Noctis curious as to what he _didn’t_ know about Prompto’s sexual appetites.

“How ‘bout I fuck you open so Noct and Iggy can fit their cocks inside you?” Gladio said, taking control and pumping into Prompto’s mouth. “That’s what you wanted, right? Gods, you’re such a fucking _slut,_ getting three alphas to use you at once.”

Prompto moaned as Gladio pulled out, but he was silenced when Gladio gently pushed his thumb between Prompto’s lips. Prompto sucked it without question, looking up at Gladio, waiting for his next instruction. Gladio didn’t say anything, just guided Prompto until he was on his hands and knees near the edge of the couch.

“There, that’s perfect, baby,” Gladio said. “That way we can fuck you all at once. You’ve got two pretty holes and three alphas though, so don’t be surprised if we try to fight for your pretty mouth, and especially that tight ass. How wet are you, baby?”

Gladio slid two fingers into Prompto’s entrance, pushing them back and forth as Prompto moaned. 

“What do you want?” Gladio asked.

“Knot me,” Prompto said weakly. “Alpha, please.”

“I’m gonna unload so much come in you, then Iggy and Noct will make sure you’re all the way full. You want that?”

“Yes, _yes,”_ Prompto pleaded. “Please.”

“Since you asked nicely,” Gladio smirked. He got on the couch and lined up his cock with Prompto’s slick hole, sliding into him without any further prep, and Prompto took it, his face falling onto the edge of the couch in pleasure as Gladio increased his pace. 

“Iggy! Noct!” Gladio yelled. “Holy fuck, he’s so tight. Get over here for fuck’s sake.”

It was an out-of-body experience watching his shield pound into his best friend, but watching Ignis approach Prompto was possibly even more enrapturing. Ignis kneeled to capture his lips, whispering something either extremely sweet or extremely dirty (judging by the way they both smiled) before standing and unzipping his fly, feeding his cock into Prompto’s eager mouth. 

Watching the two of them utterly destroy Prompto was better than any porno he’d ever watched. Noctis unzipped his own fly and started stroking himself, fixated on the way Gladio’s thrusts pushed Ignis’s cock further into his mouth.

“Bet Prompto wants a taste of his prince’s cock, huh?” Gladio asked, slapping Prompto’s ass, and Prompto nodded, his face bobbing in time with Ignis’s cock. 

It was equally strange and alluring for Noctis to approach his long-time advisor with his dick out, but Prompto didn’t seem to think so. The second Noctis was close enough, Prompto wrapped his fingers around Noctis’s length, stroking him while keeping Ignis in his mouth, even as he was swayed back and forth by the power of Gladio’s thrusts. 

A few second later, Prompto was choking down Noctis’s cock instead, and it took all Noctis’s self-restraint not to come from the stimulation of watching Prompto pump Ignis’s cock with one hand while Gladio dug into him, finally coming with a growl, his powerful hands kneading the flesh of Prompto’s luscious ass as he emptied inside him.

Prompto pressed the tips of Noctis and Iggy’s cocks together as he tried to fit both in his mouth, his pink tongue reaching out to lick at them. Noctis could only watch and try his damndest not to come until Gladio was able to remove his knot. 

“Next?” Gladio smirked a few minutes later as he pulled out.

Ignis rose to the challenge, and Noctis knew he couldn’t hold out long enough, watching Ignis, usually so poised and proper, moaning so lewdly as his hands grasped Prompto’s waist. Noctis kneeled until he and Prompto were face to face. Prompto’s pupils were dilated, faded, like he was barely there. 

“I’m gonna come now, okay? But I promise I’ll knot you after. I can come twice with how good you’re being.”

Prompto nodded vaguely, probably not even understanding enough to care, and Noctis stood and plunged his cock into the warmth of Prompto’s mouth again, desperate to get off as soon as he could. His task became easier when he felt Gladio’s chest against his back, heard Gladio’s voice in his ear, his shield’s growing erection pressed between the cheeks of Noctis’s ass.

“Come on his face. He likes that,” Gladio whispered.

The vibrations of Gladio’s deep voice were enough to make Noctis do something he’d never once considered in his life, pulling away from Prompto’s lips and pumping his spend all over Prompto’s pretty face, coating his cheeks and eyelashes, before dipping back into his greedy mouth.

“See, told you he likes it,” Gladio said. Noctis looked up to find his advisor observing them, and Ignis came immediately after they made eye contact, spending himself into Prompto with a subdued moan.

“Your turn, Princess,” Gladio offered. 

Noctis looked at Prompto’s face, covered in his come, his half-hard cock still filling Prompto’s mouth, It seemed like Prompto couldn’t get enough, judging by the way he reached for Noctis’s cock again the second it wasn’t inside him.

“I’ll fill that pretty mouth up, baby,” Gladio offered. “Could probably blow another load on your face too if you want.”

Prompto whined and sucked Gladio down just as Ignis pulled out and Noctis got in position behind him. Prompto’s channel was already filled with a mix of Gladio and Ignis’s come, his hole twitching open in invitation. It was incredibly filthy and insanely hot, knowing Noctis was just one of three alphas fucking him open today.

Noctis sheathed himself inside, finding Prompto wasn’t as tight as usual, which should’ve been a turn-off, but was somehow even more hot because of what it implied. It also made Prompto’s occasional clenching around his cock even more pleasurable. He got lost in the way Prompto moaned for him as Gladio continued to plunder his mouth. Noctis was surprised when Ignis stood in front of Noctis, and after observing his expression for a moment, wrapped his fingers behind Noctis’s neck and pulled him in for a searing kiss.

Ignis was amazing with his lips. Of course he was. Noctis had thought on more than one occasion that Ignis had the prettiest mouth he’d ever seen. 

“Fuck, that’s hot,” he heard Gladio pant just as Ignis’s tongue slipped inside his mouth. “Gonna come again.”

Apparently that was too much of an enticement for Ignis to resist. He pulled away from the kiss to watch Gladio spend himself on Prompto’s face, smearing the tip of his cock on Prompto’s cheeks. The sight threw Noctis over the edge, and he felt his vision blur as he released his knot inside Prompto’s channel, feeling a burst of pleasure and blessed relief.

He sighed and looked at Gladio and Ignis. It was a little awkward now that they’d all come. Prompto was totally silent, apparently so blissed out, he had nothing to contribute. 

“You guys can go,” Noctis offered. “I’ll get him cleaned up.”

He could see some of their reluctance, and to be fair, who wouldn’t want to stay and enjoy the sight of Prompto, his face painted with come and his ass dripping with it, but Noctis stood his ground. _He_ was the one who’d brought Prompto into their lives, and he expected to have the final say when it came to him as a result. The others seemed to understand. He watched as they put on their clothes and departed quietly, each leaving Prompto with a final squeeze to the shoulder and a nod to Noctis.

When the door shut behind them, Noctis’s knot was deflated enough for him to remove himself, and he heard Prompto sigh.

“How was it?” Noctis asked.

“How do you think?” Prompto asked slyly.

“You seemed pretty happy to me.”

“Yeah. It was freakin’ amazing, dude. You think they’d do it again?”

“Already thinking about next time, huh?” Noctis grinned. “Know I would do it again...You wanna take a shower?”

Prompto stood, a little shaky on his feet at first, and Noctis steadied him, one arm around his waist as he guided him to the bathroom.

He ran the shower and urged Prompto to go in first, following right after. He massaged Prompto’s shoulders and gently wiped the come from his face. Eventually his hands dipped lower to clean his ass, which led to Noctis fingering him open and yet another round of sex.

Afterwards, Noctis had Prompto laying against his chest on the couch, their legs tangled on the footrest.

“Hey, uh, do you wish I talked dirty to you more? Like Gladio does?”

Prompto shrugged. “Eh, it’s whatever. I like how all of you are different.”

“How so?”

“Gladio’s really rough and demanding, Ignis is very tender and slow, and you’re, like...you treat me like I’m the best thing that ever happened.”

Noctis smiled and threaded his fingers through Prompto’s, placing a kiss on his cheek. “I’m glad you think that, ‘cause you totally are.”

  
  



End file.
